Let Me Go
by kiwi4me
Summary: I can't make her wait any longer Sakura, please understand."


**Let Me Go**

By kiwi4me~

**Continued for tetsunosuke12.**

_

* * *

_

_Summary: "I can't make her wait any longer Sakura, please understand."__

* * *

_

The room was plain and cold as if someone had just past away recently, but that wasn't the case. It seems so gloomy even with all the lights on inside the room. Only one female woman occupied the room alone in solitude. She was sitting up with her hospital clothes draped over her tiny form. Her long golden blonde hair hung down her shoulders and back. She was pale and seems to be sick as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her without blinking the slightest. Her breathing was normal and steady as she sat, back straight, enjoying the small breeze that flew into the room from a crack of the window. She neither smiled nor blinked as it played with her hair and caressed her skin. She was unmoved.

He walked into the hospital faking smiles to whoever looked his way. He knew they pitied him because of what had happened to her. He doesn't want their pity; he doesn't even want them to look at him because every time they did, there was always the feeling of his heart being stab multiple times before it ceased. He walked up the stairs taking in cautious intake of breaths step after step. He was holding her favorite bouquet of flowers in one hand as the other hang freely on his side. He finally reached her door and stood in front of it for awhile. He hesitated at first not knowing what to expect anymore.

She could be so ruthless and mean, yet become so innocent and sweet. What had happened to her, he knew he could never change it; though he isn't one to just give up on anything, this one was a lost cause and he knows it too well. All those times they spent together, all those times they smiled and shared were fading away from her mind and he hates it. No matter how much he tries to bare it all and take it one step at a time, seeing her tore him apart piece by piece each time. He doesn't know how long he'd last, how long he could take seeing her not herself anymore. All he knows is that he adores her and loves her, but sometimes he wonders if this love isn't fading along with her.

So as he continues to stand in front of her door, he made a promise to himself as well as her.

_You will always have my heart, I promise you,_ the blonde male told himself with the utmost passion and dignity that he possessed.

He took a long deep breath and turned the knob.

_--_

She heard the knob turn and someone entering, but she never moved her head to see who it was. She only stirred when she heard her name.

"Ino-chan, I've came to visit you," he said softly giving her a genuine smile before placing the flowers in an unoccupied vase near the window. It took her a few moments to recognize the humorous voice that she always seemed to enjoy. She turned to look at him and gave him a huge smile that she hasn't done in a long time, since she was kept inside the hospital.

"Naruto-kun," she softly said happily as he sat beside her. Their eyes stared deep into one another's for awhile. He wasn't sure what he saw deep into her eyes for the first time. He couldn't help, but frown in the inside because she was such an emotional person that it was easy to see what was there in those aquamarine eyes. Now it was as hard as figuring out how a rock feels.

"How are you Ino-chan?" he asked sweetly as he placed her hand in his. She smiled at him once again before turning back to face the wall. Naruto couldn't help but glance at the wall she was looking at wondering if she saw any supernatural images. His smile thinned into a flat line as he faced her. Her face looks the same, her hair and eyes too, but he knows that this female isn't the person he cared for. He wanted to reach out and graze her face, but what if it startled her and he was forced to be further away from the female blonde.

There was a long silence as the slow breeze flew by once again causing the platinum blonde to grin excitedly.

"Naruto-kun! I can fly! Want me to show you?" she suddenly asks beaming him a smile. Naruto just looked at her a bit shocked and startled at once. Fly? That's impossible! Before he could reply, she had already gotten up running to the window. Naruto, in his wildest nighmares knew what she was doing, so he forced himself to run after her. He didn't want her to do this, he knew she would be so embarrass if she knew. So he ran as fast as he could after her to stop the inevitable. By the time she opened it wider so she was able to get out; Naruto had grabbed her from behind trying to stop her.

"Ino-chan, please stop…" he said softly pulling her back.

"Naruto, let me go! I want to fly!" she screamed flailing her arms around hastily and the next thing he knows…

**CRASH!**

They both stopped from the sound of shattered glass from the vase. The flowers laid like a hazard across the floor soaked in water and glass. He quickly pulled her back and she didn't fight him this time. Once he knew she was securely inside, he shut the window from behind her. She had her head facing the ground almost as if she knew what she had done.

"Are you okay Ino-chan?" he asks lifting her chin up so he could see her eyes. Her eyes were glazed but her features showed no sign of crying. She nodded her head softly and Naruto smiled at her before saying, "Good."

He bent down to clean up the mess that had just occurred. He grabbed large pieces of glass off the floor as he knelt down. He then saw pale skinned hands reaching for a shard. He turned to see Ino picking up glasses along side him and for a small bit, he felt happy again. He could see the real her inside just like before: when they would help one another with their trainings, joining family gatherings, and just enjoying one another.

Yet his happiness didn't stay long.

"Ouch!" she screamed as a sharp shard cut into her pale complexion. She quickly lifts her hand away from the object that held her blood now. Naruto looked down at her hand to see a large gash, but nothing too bad. He left his and Ino's collection of glass shards on the floor and helped her up. He led her to her bed and went over to a small cabinet to grab some bandages and wipes to clean the wound. He returned and sat next to her; he took the wounded hand and begun cleaning it, then bandaging it.

"All better Ino-chan," he said as he looked up with a smile. She smiled back and he bends his head down to place a kiss on the wound which made her giggle.

That giggle that she had just produce made him smile inside as well as outside. He remembered a time when she made that exact same giggle. It was a time when he had made her mad for not cleaning up his messes. She wouldn't speak to him for the entire day causing him to get agitated and unable to stay still. Thoughts of Ino not being with him, not caring anymore, and not once glancing at him plagued his mind, so he had to apologize. At first she just stared unmoving and Naruto knew that he was in trouble, but he saw a small smile forming on her lips and then a giggle escaped her.

He couldn't help smiling as he remembered that moment. Ino had tricked him into confessing his undying love for her which caused the giggle. The touch of her skin at this moment reminded him of all those wonderful nights and days they shared. Realization entered his mind and his smile faltered slightly.

"Naru-kun," she said softly, "… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" he said looking up at her giving her another smile and she returned it.

"I should get back to cleaning it up huh?" he said chuckling as he got up. He was about to walk toward the mess when he felt a tug at his hand. He looked down to see Ino crying as she clenched her mouth tight. He gave her a reassuring smile thinking that she was just worried he'd get hurt. He returned his face to check the mess once again only to feel her body pressed against his side. He turned to face her and grabbed her into his arms. She nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He rubbed her back soothingly as the other hand smooth out her hair.

"Please…" she mumbled, "… please don't go… Don't LEAVE ME!" she screamed the last part before sobbing uncontrollably. Her body shook of tears and her breathing became hard and rigid. Naruto couldn't help but feel tears trying to escape his deep blue eyes.

_Ino… Ino-chan… I'm sorry this has to happen to you… I'm so sorry… If I could, I would stop it… you know I would…_ he thought as he held onto a crying Ino tighter. Then, just as fast as the crying happened, sleeping overtook the female blonde. Naruto placed her back down, laying her unto her bed. He wiped away any excess tears from her eyes as well as brushing away her blonde hair from her face. He wasn't able to smile seeing her on the bed weak, exhausted, and different.

Small wet spots ended up on the white sheets that covered the blonde haired beauty. The tears ran so freely down his face that he didn't even try to conceal it. He snuggled up against her stomach as his hand clenched tightly at the sheets.

_I don't know how much more I can take… Ino…_ He cried to himself breaking down unprofessionally. He couldn't stop himself any longer and a part of him is relieved that she is sleeping or else she would've seen him. It's his entire fault and there was nothing he can do now but be with her, be near her, and to love her. He lifts his head slowly to face his sleeping beauty and a small smile cross his lips. He reached out his rough hands to touch her smooth creamy skin.

"Ino chan…" he spoke gently as if to lullaby her to sleep when she already was, "… I won't let you go again… never…" he promised and kissed her softly on her forehead as his hand left her face to grab a hold of her hand.

--

The next day came so slow it seemed. Sakura stood outside the door of her former best friend with her charts in hands. She couldn't help but pity, no, feel sorrow for both blondes. Something like this rarely happens and it happened to Ino of all people. She hates to admit it, but Ino was like her big sister: bossy, rude, loving, caring all at once. She felt herself tearing up and forced it back.

_Not the time to cry Sakura!_ She screamed at herself before taking in a deep breath and walking into the coldness of the room.

Ino had her aquamarine eyes glued to the ceiling. If you see her, you would've thought she was interested in such a thing, but she in fact wasn't thinking or even functioning. She didn't move after hearing her name called by a pink haired nurse with green eyes.

"Ino, how are you feeling today?" the nurse asked her. She turned her head to face the speaker and she doesn't understand why this person looked so familiar. The pink haired nurse stood besides her smiling at her with such a saddening smile. Who is this person?

Sakura noticed Ino's eyebrows furrowed together indicating that she was thinking. The pink haired medic couldn't help but feel so sad at the fact that she doesn't have any idea who she is. She is so different than before. Her mood changes so drastically that its unexpected all the time. Sakura had to thank whoever watching her since Ino is quiet… which is definitely better than a loud and angry Ino.

"Do I know you somewhere?" the blonde asks confused and curiosity written all over her face. Sakura wasn't sure if she should say anything and figured she should just smile and offer comforting words.

"I'm a friend Ino," the nurse told her. Ino just stared at her for awhile before turning her head back at the ceiling.

"Tell me friend," the blonde female said quietly as she slowly faced the green eyed lady, "… am I dying?"

Sakura was taken back by this question and she just stood there shook definitely visible in her eyes. Sakura wasn't sure and she knows she should just say whatever Ino wanted to hear, but it wouldn't be fair so she took the honest way by nodding her head. Her former best friend just looked back up at the ceiling.

"How long?"

Sakura heard Ino ask. She was as unemotional as she said those two words in monotone. How can such two words cause her to cry hysterically that she had to excuse herself and leave as quickly as possible? She ran out of the door shutting it before sliding down. She hit the ground as she buried her head against her knees.

"I'm sorry Ino… I'm so sorry…" she said over and over as her tears continue to fall down her face.

The blonde woman watched the nurse run out shutting the door. She looked away from the door and looked out the window. She wanted to get the hell out of the stupid room, after all, if she only has a little bit time left then she should enjoy it right? She didn't understand anything at all. She turned over to the side and remembered an old song.

"I'm all out of love; I'm so lost without you…" she mumbled to herself, "I can't be too late… to say I was so wrong…" she then fell into slumber once again not knowing that the green eyed pink haired girl was singing along with her.

--

Inoichi held a bouquet of Ino's favorite flowers, purple lilies. He headed to her room blaming himself for this. He knew as a Yamanaka, once in a long generation, a disease will envelope one's mind causing said person to relive all the memories and events from those they had walked through. He cursed himself for doing this to his princess, his life, his only daughter. Though Chouza and Shikaku tried to reassure him that he had nothing to do with this, but as stubborn as his daughter, he couldn't agree with them.

First he lost his wife and now… now he's going to lose the only thing dear to him. He remembered promising his wife that he'd take care of Ino and to protect her from harm; though he tried to protect her from boys, stress, problems and everything else, this was one thing he wasn't able to protect her from. Only if she was never borne, never alive, never…

_NO!_

He had to stop himself. He wasn't regretting having Ino; he loved her so much that it hurts him as the father unable to do anything for her. It pains him just to see her lying on that bed looking idly around her like she was in a foreign atmosphere. He hated himself for not being able to see this beforehand, to not be prepared, and most of all… to not be able to stand it.

He knocked on her door softly and opened it to see his daughter sitting. He smiled at her and greeted her like he would do when she was home.

"Morning Honey, how was your sleep?" he asked interested as he placed the bouquet on the counter. Ino's head turned slowly and her eyes were cold and glazed making Inoichi shiver slightly.

"Who are you?" she asked plainly with no such emotions. The blonde male gave a saddening smile and grabbed her hand softly into his.

"I'm your father, remember?" he asked softly locking eyes with his daughter and for the first time he saw something. Her emotions were breaking through and at first it was shocked, then fear, then anger.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED THEM ALL!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as tears escaped her blue orbs. Inoichi tried to grab her but she flailed her arms angrily out and about. She kept screaming 'I KILLED MY FATHER!' over and over causing Inoichi to tear up.

"Honey," he tried to say, "… you didn't kill me, I'm right here! I love you, Ino!"

As hard as he tried, Ino kept screaming and screaming as the nursed rushed in to push her back onto the bed. A nursed ushered Inoichi to get out so they could put the needle in order to calm her. Inoichi didn't move and watched the nurses push the needle into her arm. He could see the angry lines on her face slowly eased and her eyes softened. Once her lids were closed and she was sleeping again, the nurses left him alone with her. He cried and cried knowing that his precious Ino was never going to be the same. He moved strands from her face and cupped one of her cheeks.

"I love you princess," he whispered before heading out the door, glancing at sleeping beauty a long moment before leaving.

--

Shikamaru and Chouji hated the hospital. Not because people die there, no… it was because Yamanaka Ino was there. Their best friend who they love and cherish as close as a family could be was staring at them blankly like she never met them. Her blue eyes that once had a glimmer, now has nothing. Chouji didn't even bring in a snack like he would; Shikamaru didn't look bored or lazy like he would. Seems like all of them changed.

"Ino," Chouji spoke softly as he looked right back into those eyes, "… how are you feeling?"

The blonde hair woman sat there staring and for a moment there was silence. An eerie one that gave chills to the men standing in the room. Shikamaru was itching to run out of there, but the sound of laughter caught his ears. Shikamaru and Chouji stared at one another before they stared at the blonde again. She was laughing hysterically and loud, toppling over, then back onto the bed, and over again. And just when they thought the air was lifted, she suddenly become dead silent again.

Shikamaru was a genius, but no one could have plan around this. He hated himself for not being able to protect her like she had them. Her promise to Asuma was done as best as she could and now… he couldn't even give back the favor. His fist clenched tight as his fingernails dug deep into his hand cutting into his skin and his…

"I smell blood," she stated staring at the ponytailed male. His eyes were deep and reminded her of someone but her mind was fuzzy and blurred. She then looked at the swirls on the cheeks of the other male also feeling a small tug at her heart.

"Who are you two?" she asked now as a question causing the two guys to shift uncomfortably.

"Were friends Ino," Shikamaru decided to say as he neared her only for her to glare at him causing him to freeze.

"My friends? Hah!" she grinned evilly, "… really?" she asked in a sarcastic tone that caused the blood to boil inside of the dark haired male.

"Yes we are Ino," Choji said causing the blonde to smile at him, first serene and genuine twisted into menacing and venomous.

"Oh is that so?" she feigned surprised as she looked at the two guys before she bellowed a hollow laugh.

"I have no friends," she had said after the laughter died off, "… so don't pretend."

"But WE AREN'T!" Chouji announced frustrated and deeply saddened knowing that this Ino wasn't their Ino anymore and it hurts so much.

"YOU are NOT MY FRIEND!" Ino had screamed angrily as she got up stalking over to the round male, "DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU ARE ANYTHING MORE THAN TRASH TO ME!" she was barely inches from his face. Shikamaru noticed this and stepped in front of his friend. The two noticed the killer intent and glares radiating from the blonde female and realized that it was time for them to leave. They walked backwards slowly before turning and heading out the door quickly. Ino quickly went after them but Shikamaru was holding the door shut.

"DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACES IN HERE AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!!" she screamed from the other side angrily and just like that, she was quiet. Shikamaru and Chouji waited a couple more minutes noticing her chakra was at a normal level before letting the handle go. The ponytailed male turned to his friend who looked at him with sad eyes that reflected his own.

"Sorry Shika, I just…" Chouji was saying but Shikamaru waved it off.

"If you didn't explode… I would've…" he admitted as they walked out of the hell hole they called, Hospital.

--

Ino felt someone beside her, someone familiar yet her eye lids won't lift up. She felt exhausted and tired when she hasn't done anything but lay in that forsaken bed.

"Ino-chan… I love you…"

_That voice… so soothing yet sad…_

"Wont you open you're eyes?"

_I'm trying… but I cant…_

"I wish I could see you smile again… just like before…"

_Smile… like before?_

"Do you remember when I told you I loved you?"

_Who are you…?_

"You punched me so hard on the face thinking it was a joke…" he laughed recalling the memory. He rubbed his thumb against her hand in a gentle manner. He wished everything were back to the way they were… the happy times. Though he knows everyone had visited her, he felt the need to be the only one.

"Remember when I asked for your hand?" he asked almost with a chuckle. He was tracing the ring on her finger reminiscing in his memory only to be snapped out of it when that hand grabbed his slowly. He lifted his head slightly then turned his head to see blue eyes.

"Yeah I do," she said softly like she just woke up. Naruto smiled wide at her and knew that this was his Ino.

"Took you long enough sleeping beauty," he said softly kissing her on the lips. She smiled back as she kissed back happily.

"How long was I out? And um… why am I in the hospital room?" she asked confused as she sat up looking at her surroundings. Naruto hesitated before tightening his grip on her hand. He can't tell her can he? She doesn't even know what is going on and if she does… she won't forgive herself.

"You were on a mission remember?" he lied giving her a smile and continued; "… you were out cold for three days, love."

Ino looked at him questioningly before shrugging it off. She took a couple deep breaths and for a split second she felt an enormous tug at her brain. Her hand automatically went up to hold her head.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked worried and concern standing up ready to ask for a nurse.

"I'm fine, stop worrying… so how long had you waited babe?" she asked looking at him. He looked tired, worn out, and exhausted.

"You don't want to know," Naruto decided to say with a cheeky grin that caused Ino to smile.

"I take that as more than one night," she laughed softly before tugging his arm. He lowered himself to eye level with her and felt her wrap his arms around him. He did the same and they nuzzled against one another's neck for awhile.

"It felt like years since I hugged you like this Naru-kun," she whispered taking in his unique scent. For some reason, she felt like she hadn't done a lot of things in a long time and she wondered why.

"I love you," Naruto whispered softly as he pulled apart only to stare deep into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too Naruto," she said a giggle escaping her lips for a mere second before she was gagging. Her hand quickly covered her mouth and she backed away from her husband. She was coughing and Naruto wasn't sure what to do until his eyes landed on the red liquid that fell from her lips as she pulled her hand away.

"You're…" Naruto said shocked and frozen.

"Blood," she said softly as Naruto ran out calling for the nurses and doctors. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was his voice calling out her name.

_Naruto…_ she thought before being engulfed by the darkness.

--

Tsunade walked into the room with a couple of nurses behind her. She didn't know how to start seeing everyone's eyes on her, especially deep blue ones.

"Hokage-sama…" Inoichi's voice spoke up softly looking at her hopefully. She took a calming breath in order to calm her nerves. She walked closer to Ino and stood above her while everyone else stayed far, not wanting to get to close. It wasn't that they were scared of Tsunade, or of Ino… just scared that they wouldn't be able to handle themselves hearing the news.

Tsunade gently ran her fingers across the side of the sleeping blonde's face. She took another silent breath and looked toward Inoichi who wanted for anything good.

"It's not good," she spoke sternly, yet softly as she saw the flicker of hope die in his eyes.

"NO! No!!!" Tenten screamed unable to control herself. She and Ino had became good friends and now she's…

"Tenten…" Hinata whispered softly with tears rolling down her eyes, she walked over to the brunette and grab her into her arms. The two were crying on each others shoulders, until they heard Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said at the doorway hearing the scream from Tenten meaning…

"There… there must a mistake… she'll be fine… she'll be fine…" Sakura in denial kept saying over and over as she stared at her best friend who was still on the bed. Lee walked up to her and embraced her. She fought trying to break his hold but fell into them instead.

"This… this is true… no… it can't be…" she said shaking her head over and over as her tears ran down her cheeks.

The room was dead silence and no one dare spoke a word. Tsunade stood in the same position just staring at the form of Yamanaka Ino. She wasn't dead, but was truly close to it. She looked over to the corner of the room only to see a patch of blonde head. Naruto's head was staring at Ino with nothing in his eyes, only darkness and blankness. He felt numb and was barely able to move as his eyes locked on his lover.

"What exactly do you mean?" Shikamaru asked forcing himself not to choke. Everyone waited in anticipation hoping still flicker inside their hearts.

"She's dying," Tsunade said after trying to find her thoughts together looking away from Ino. She felt bad because she wasn't able to do anything at all. Ino was some who could change the world a million people at a time, someone who could've been so great, someone who tamed the beast inside of Naruto.

"N… No…" Choji chocked out as tears fell down his eyes as well as everyone else.

"Why! Why couldn't I save her!" Shikamaru screamed out as Choji looked at him sadly, "… I swear that I'll protect her… and just like Asuma sensei…" he didn't finish as he gave into his tears and fell to his knees.

"What are you talking about Shika?" a voice spoke so soft that it was hard to hear. Everyone's eyes locked onto the girl who was stirring in bed. Shikamaru automatically ran over to her, but Naruto beat him to it.

"Ino?" Naruto questioned with his voice raspy from not talking for so long. Ino looked at him for a moment before a smile graced her lips.

"Yes Naru-kun?" she asked sweetly gaining a huge smile from Naruto.

"Why are you crying Shika?" she asked reaching for Shikamaru. He took her hand and wiped his tears away with his sleeves.

"It's nothing…" he said softly happy that she was still alive.

"Why is everyone here?" she asked again sitting up, which Naruto helped her out with.

"Ino!" all three girls screamed out running to her with a bear hug. Ino surprised hugged back confused.

"Hey… there, there, tell my why are you three crying?" she asked looking around to see others, "… don't tell it was the guys again! Do you want me to beat them up!" she said glaring at Neji, Kiba, and the rest of the guys, besides Choji of course.

"No Ino… were just…" Tenten started to say but cried once more, "… w… were… glad you're… a... awake…" Hinata said in between breaths as her tears slowed to a stop.

"We miss you so much…" Sakura finished standing up and smiling at her with Choji beside her.

"Hm… where did I go?" Ino asked confused and was about to say something again until she heard barking. Akamaru jumped onto the bed and started licking Ino who just kept laughing.

"Okay, okay Akamaru! Stop… stop!" she tried to say in between laughs.

"Nice of you to wake up, took you long enough," Kiba said not really in the mood to retort at one another with comebacks. if she was going to die… have her happy when going…

"Oi, Kiba, Shino…" Ino begun noticing the dark figure beside him, "… aw you two came to see me?" she said almost jokingly, yet surprisingly sweet.

"It's nice to see you again Ino," Shino said as she gave him a smile. Kiba grabbed Akamaru who whined a little before jumping into his hands.

"Yes it is good to see you again," Neji said walking beside Shino while Lee smiled happily.

"It's so good to see the youth still flowing from you Ino chan!" he exclaimed happily. Ino just looked at them and couldn't help laughing.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked out of the blue not noticing how everyone's breath was caught in their throat.

"W… why would you say that Ino chan?" Naruto asked afraid of the answer. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a grin.

"Just that everyone is here… its kinda strange, that's all," she said only to hear a loud burst of sobs. She turned in that direction only to see her father running past everyone and emveloping her in a hug.

"Honey, I miss you so much! You know how much I love you right? I love you so much Ino!" he repeated over and over causing Ino to be even more confused. She was still okay so why was her father so hysterical?

"Daddy, I'm fine," she said soothingly as her father broke their hug apart. Inoichi nodded, but didn't believe her after hearing the news from Tsunade.

"Tsunade sama…" Ino begun to say noticing her figure standing far away, "… what brings you here?" she was curious, maybe she'd know why everyone was here.

"Did I have a dangerous mission or something?" Ino asked once again seeing Tsunade glance away before locking eyes once again.

"Well… I'm here to bring news…" She begun seeing everyone's eyes locked on her with a small hidden glare.

"Oh…?" Ino said tilting her head slightly waiting for Tsunade to continue.

"I'll be retiring in a couple of weeks," she said after a sigh, "… and Naruto has been chosen to take over."

Everyone was silent as their mouth hung slightly open with the unexpected news. They slowly turned to Naruto who stared in confusion and shock with his mouth hung wide open.

"Oh my… Naruto! You're gonna be Hokage!!!" Ino screamed embracing Naruto. She was so excited so happy that she cried for him. Everyone else cheered and patted him on the back.

"You did it!" "Good job Naruto!" "We knew you'd get through!"

He heard them say yet it didn't register until a few moments later.

"I… I'm gonna be Hokage!" he screamed lifting Ino off the bed and spun her around. She kept laughing as he kept spinning.

"Naruto," Tsunade said breaking Naruto from spinning Ino once again before placing her feet on the ground. He looked over to him with a large grin, which made Tsunade felt terrible.

"You will have to be in the office for the whole week before you are claimed Hokage…" she finished to see the smile gone from everyone's face.

"That's not a problem!" Ino exclaimed happily, "… it'll be easy right, Hun?" she looked over at Naruto who pulled her in closer with the arm around her.

"No," he said unhesitant which cause Ino to just stare in disbelief.

"Come on, why not?" she asked irritated. How could he just throw his dream away like that? Did he not know how far he's come?

"I can't leave you…" he said softly looking at him. She stared into his deep blue eyes and wondered what that statement meant.

"Of course you can…" she said softly as well, but his eyes became so fierce… so blue…

"No, I won't Ino… I won't leave you again!" he said loudly grabbing her into his arms. Ino hugged back wondering what was happening. This was his dream, what he wants… and she's in the way…?

"Listen hear, Naruto Uzumaki!" she yelled pulling him away from her pointing an accusing finger at him, "You will do what it takes to become Hokage, I will not be in the way of your long time dream, and…" she said after taking another breath, "… I love you," she finished saying softly with a kiss to his lips.

"But Ino…" he begun to say and Ino was about to yell at him again, until the place started to become dizzy. Her hands went up to her head as she held onto it hoping to stop the dizziness.

"Ino!"

She heard them scream but she couldn't focus, her eyes were shut tight and her breathing became harder as her throat became tighter. Her brain felt like it would explode, her mind was on haywire, her body keep shaking, and then everything went black.

--

"Baa-chan…" Naruto said after watching Tsunade finish her examination on Ino. Tsunade was now clenching her teeth holding back her tears and emotions. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out shakily as everyone caught it.

"NO…" Sakura begun to say again, "… she'd wake up again…" Sakura convinced herself standing beside Ino's bed. She grabbed her hand into both of hers and held it tight.

"Pull the plug," Inoichi said staring at all the wires on Ino, "… do it." Everyone looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Forgive me Yamanaka san, but I… I don't wish for that to happen," Hinata said bowing her head toward him. He didn't even look at her and just kept staring at his daughter's lifeless body. He walked over to her and was stopped seeing the angry glare from Naruto.

"Your not her father if you said that," he hissed angrily. Inoichi just stood ther emotionless staring at his daughter once more.

"It… it's better that way Naruto…" Shikamaru spoke up staring red eyed at Naruto. Naruto stared at him angrily as well.

"How the hell can you say that!" the blonde screamed fisting his hands, "… she would never let you die!" he was ready to launch at him and everyone else. His fangs were becoming visible and Tsunade felt like she should grab him, but she couldn't move her legs.

"Don't you think I want her to LIVE!" Shikamaru screeched angrily, "… I love her! But if she sees herself like THIS, like this…" he couldn't finish as his tears fell down once again and a part of him hoped Ino would wake up again.

"I agree…" Neji said as Shino nodded as well.

"What?! No…" Tenten and Hinata looked shock at their teammates. Kiba faced the floor unable to say anything as his tears kept falling while Akamaru howled softly.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you!" Naruto screamed angrily looking at everyone who avoided looking at him. His eyes then found Choji's whose eyes were filled with watery tears. Naruto could see the anger, the sadness, the resentment, the hopelessness, and so many others.

Naruto fisted his hands angrily with his nails biting into his skin, his ears were becoming sharp, his eyes were becoming slits, his fangs were growing larger, his whiskers…

But before he could give himself over to his darker side, he felt her hand grab his arm.

"Naruto…" she said softly looking at him half lidded. He looked at her for a moment wondering if he was dead. Maybe Tsunade killed him before he could start? May the Anbus attacked him without him knowing?

"… Calm down…" she said softly as she blinked her eyes softly watching him ease himself. His features slowly becoming the man she fell in love with. She gave off a soft sigh and looked around her to see all her friend's tear stained cheeks. She then looked at her father and smiled at him. He smiled back a broken smile before walking toward her.

"I love you sweetie," he said holding onto her hand, "… you will always be in my heart." She smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, then her cheek.

"I love you daddy," she whispered into his ears, "… do you think mommy is waiting for me?" she asked softly so no one could hear her. Her father smiled at her with a nod and she kissed his cheek. He got up and headed toward the door, he looked back once to smile at his daughter before leaving.

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked watching Tsunade walked closer to her. Ino smiled at her once more and stared straight into her eyes.

"Thank you for protecting Kohona, I hope you live your life happily…" she said before a giggle escaped her lips, "… and with lots of sake!"

Tsunade's lips curved into a smile as she nodded her head in agreement. Tsunade knew now that Ino knows seeing it clearly in her eyes. She smiled at the young woman one last time before leaving the room. Everyone left was confused as to what was going on, though they had a sneaky heartbreaking solution.

"I have a favor to ask of everyone," she said softly as everyone surrounded her. She closed her eyes and breathed in softly.

"Neji, please take care of Tenten for me… I love her like a sister," Ino said gaining tears from the brunette, "… of course you better take care of Hinata too!" she said giggling before she stopped short.

"Kiba and Shino… take care of my dear Hinata… and don't you dare break her heart!" she tried to say angrily, but it just came out like a soft plea, "… and keep Akamaru clean too k?" she looked toward Lee and Sakura and couldn't help but smile.

"You came so far haven't you Sakura…" Ino begun to say smile never leaving her face, "… Lee, please take care of Sakura for me… you have to fight for her okay?" Lee nodded as tears streamed down his face, "… she's my best friend after all," she laughed again and felt her breath starting to choke her. She closed her eyes shut and after a short while begin continuing her favors.

"Shika… Cho…" she begun to say as she felt the sting of tears beginning to gather up, "… you two are always so good to me… I love the two of you… I'm sorry I can't take care of you two anymore… so do the best you can without me okay?" she smiled a weak smile before taking in a deep breath while her tears begin to slid out from the corner of her eyes.

"Naruto," she said softly staring at him, "… become Hokage and protect this village okay?" he stared at her with hazy blue eyes. His tears rolled down his cheeks so fast that it splashed everywhere. He grabbed a hold of both her hands and squeezed it.

"NO… no, not without you!" he argued childishly, he knew what he was saying was ridiculous.

"But I'm dying Naru-kun," she said laughing as if it was a funny joke.

"I don't regret anything…" she said softly with her eyes closed, "… okay maybe some things…" she frowned remembering her past. She shook her head as she opened her eyes slowly only to see blurs. She knew she would die long ago… but she didn't know it was this soon…

"Promise me… you all will do what I said…" she said waiting for them to comply. She saw everyone nod beside Naruto.

"I… I can't Ino… I don't want to be Hokage…" he said shaking his head to the sides placing his forehead against the back of her hands.

"Naruto… remember, you said you want to protect everyone…" she said watching his eyes lift to lock with hers, "… how are you going to do that without being Hokage?"

"I couldn't even protect you…" he murmured under his breath as sobs broke his vocals.

"No one could…" she said softly and felt the time of death closing in on her.

"Be Hokage and protect this village…" Ino said once again, "… if not for you, then for everyone else." She smiled at him, but it wasn't getting to him.

"Do it…" Ino said softly feeling the need to breathe harder, "… please Naruto… I cant argue with you…" she looked at Naruto pleadingly.

"I love you Naru-kun…" she said staring at him admiringly, "… don't you love me?"

He nodded his head furiously as if his head was going to come off. She would smirk, but the strength to talk was all she has. She could feel her heartbeat slower and feel the darkness surrounding her quickly.

"Love the people… love the village… be Hokage… and Naruto…" she said so soft that it was practically a whisper with every word, "… I'll wait for you…" and with that said her breathing stopped and everything in the room seemed to dim. The last teardrop of hers fell slow down the side of her face and a smile graced her lips. That was when everyone broke down crying and Naruto at that moment kissed his lover's lips one last time whispering something into her ears.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura said walking into the office.

"Sakura, I told you not to call me that," the blonde behind the desk pouted.

"I know, I know…" Sakura said waving it off, "… wow… I can't believe it's been so long… you being hokage…" Sakura said softly.

"Yeah… I know…" Naruto said as he sighed placing the papers down. He looked out of the big window and looked up to the sky to be reflected by her eyes. He smiled and Sakura looked on in sympathy.

"You still miss her…" she said softly walking toward the window as well. He nods his head slightly before his smile grew. He turned to his pink haired friend and she wondered what is he smiling at.

"… she doesn't have to wait long now…" he grinned at her before turning back to the papers.

"What…?" Sakura was confused as she stared at him with a grin upon his face.

"I'm dying…" Naruto said with a smile and that was when she felt her heart break again.

"You… your so selfish Naruto!" she screamed at him, "… how dare you go and die leaving Konoha! We need you… Ino wouldn't want you to go like this…" she finished only to see the smile still in place.

"Sakura…" he laughed a little before continuing, "… I don't think it's fair for Ino to wait so long… after all, it's been fifteen years already."

"Naruto…" she said before she began to cry, "… I lost one of my best friend and now I'm losing another…" she said softly to herself staring at Naruto who kept smiling at her.

"What drug did you use?" she asked wiping away tears from her eyes to better see her blonde friend.

"You'll find out tonight," he said grinning at her and what could she do now, but to get ready for his funeral.

That night they found the Hokage with a whole box of used needles, pill bottles all over the floor, and a picture that he held close to him. A smile was upon his delicate face as the world cries for their beloved Hokage who took his own life to be with the one he loved._

* * *

_

_Okay, this was acutally on my mind and in storage for quite sometimes. **Tetsunosuke12** had asked me about this, so i decided that it was time to post it up. It's sad and i don't think that it was my best, but let me know what you think. Hopefully i didnt disappoint anyone,_

_love,_

_kiwi4me~_


End file.
